Journal of Jaune Arc
by The Good Life Creator 678
Summary: My name is Jaune Arc and I am going to be the best huntsman this side of Remnant. Now if I only believed that then the rest would go swimmingly. Life, as I have come to find out, is rarely ever that simple. Though, I am under the impression that I wouldn't want to change it for the world. This is my journal.
1. Chapter 1

**Journal of Jaune Arc**

By The Good Life Creator 678

**Disclaimer**-I do not own RWBY in any way shape or form.

**Journal Entry One**

I have been staring at this thing for the better half of the night and I can safely say that I have no clue what I am doing. I am trying to figure out how I am going to how to start this. Do I say my name? Do I just jump in? Seriously, what do I do? Look at me, asking a piece of paper to speak… I guess these pages only have the voice that I allow them to have. So, let's start this with an intro? Maybe get a better picture of who I am.

My name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. And I have no idea why I would even write that down. Who is going to read this? What girl am I trying to impress? Okay Jaune, calm down, it's only a piece of paper. It can't judge you. And now I am speaking in third person. Isn't that a first sign to insanity or something?

Okay, I need to stop rambling and get to the point of who I am. My name is Jaune Arc, I come from a family of ten, a mom, a dad, and seven sister, I like to dance but more often than I don't like the music, always been more of a rock and folk fan than electronic dance fan, and I am proud to admit this, my dream of being a hunter is about to be realized, I got accepted to go to Beacon!

Finally, I get to be someone! Carry on the Arc legacy into the new age! To be a bulwark against the darkness. It's always been my passion since I heard the stories from my grandfather. I just want to be able to make a difference in the smallest of lives. To help others.

I leave tomorrow to start my new adventure and I just know that the next four years of my life are going to be the most influential of my life. I'm sure that I will have plenty to write about. Till then, this is Jaune Arc, and I am going to be the best huntsman of our time.

**A/N Extremely short, but I wanted to write something different than what I have read. The chapters will be longer, I promise. Just tell me what you guys think, suggestions will be nice, any guesses you have on what I am going to be doing, any questions will be answered.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Journal of Jaune Arc**

By The Good Life Creator 678

**Journal Entry Two**

My name is Jaune Arc and I am a filthy, filthy liar. I can safely say that I am not the hero that I make myself out to be. As much faux bravado that I believe I show, and I am fairly certain that it isn't a whole lot, it definitely does not make me a hero. I have no idea on how to say this but I came here on a laundry list of felonies that could have very well either a, send me to prison, or b, get me killed. Neither of those sound fun if I am being honest with myself. Guess that I should just come out and say it. Rip it off like a Band-Aid. I, uh, I lied my way to Beacon, got here on a bunch of forged documents that I was almost sure that someone was going to call bullshit on and it is not something that I am extraordinarily proud of.

It has been, let's say, interesting first day with very interesting and very, very sobering revelations. I think that I should start with the first revelation that I made and it was made extraordinarily clear before I even set one foot onto Beacon.

I apparently get motion sickness. Real bad.

I tried holding it in, really, I did, but the bile that decided to erupt from my stomach and up my esophagus absolutely refused to stay down. It was a spectacular event of chewed breakfast, that hasn't been fully digested, projecting itself onto everyone's shoes in a violent fashion as I made my way to the bathroom. I can safely say that I didn't make very many friends on that flight. It is also a safe bet that I pissed off a blonde girl who doesn't wear much in the way of clothing by ruining her new boots.

If this school or the Grimm that inhabit the land doesn't kill me, I am utterly positive that her fists of furry will. Maybe buying her a new pair would help? At least that is the hope. I don't know, though. I am not even sure that I will be able to afford it. I came here with nothing but the clothes on my back, my pj's, and my guitar. Not much in the way of Lien.

After we landed, and I emptied the rest of my stomach, I became acutely aware of just how fast my heart can beat and how hard it does. I seriously felt it thudding out of my chest and into my breastplate. I am not even sure if that is a healthy thing.

And all of it was caused by finding a girl spread out on the floor. She was short and, well, beyond cute. She had dark hair that turned red at the ends, a cute nose, pale skin. The red hood that spilled out from under her brought amazing contrast her dark clothes and skirt. And oh good lords above her eyes were a very brilliant silver.

All I could think to myself at the time was 'Okay, Arc, don't screw this up.' Be confident, be confident. Girls like men with confidence. At least that is what my dad told me how he won over mom.

So remember the famous acronym of KISS, I started off simple, help her up, be her knight in shining armor, if only for a moment. With my hand held out and my best award winning smile on my face, I introduced myself. "Hey, I'm Jaune."

A smile shown on her face she took my hand. Good, good! Make the girl smile, make her happy to be around you. Yet, that smile just made my heart beat even faster than it already was and now my stomach was doing cartwheels. Good thing I threw up my breakfast already or I would make the 'greatest' impression ever. Again.

"Ruby," she spoke out, introducing herself as I pulled her to her feet. The most fitting name I could think of for a girl like her.

And then she shattered all images of me being her knight in shining armor was quickly shattered like panes of glass. Let me tell you, want to make an impression with people? Throw up on people on an airship. Everyone will remember you then. Might not be the look you're going for but it will stick for life. Trust me.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby questioned and my heart literally fell into my stomach. That's how she chose to remember me. Greatness.

We walked and talked for a little while, neither of us really paying attention to where we were going. It was amazing to talk to her, even though it was about the splash I made on the airship. "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" I am honestly not sure about that to be honest but it was the best defense I could muster at her new nickname for me. It was news to me that I get it too.

She laughed a bit in her hands as she looked up to me. Damn, her laugh made me feel all heart beats once again. I am still out of the loop of why this is happening. When I find out, you will, I promise. "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing I can think of."

Yup, I am now Vomit Boy. Not exactly the one I wanted nor deserved. How to fire back, how to fire back. Girls like witty banter right? I went with that and it uhm, it felt incredibly natural with her. "Oh, yeah? Well, how would you feel if I called you Crater Face?" Nailed it. I felt proud of myself as a cute blush colored her cheeks. This was becoming a lot more fun than it had any right to be. I think it was mostly her, though.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

I have a question for you, journal, why does everything about her have to be adorable and cute? Why does it make my heart beat like this? And I'm asking a journal for answers like it can speak, again.

Alright, so, I went in for the kill to make her smile once again. I just like seeing her smile, okay? So I decided to introduce myself in full. "Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue." Once again, I nailedit., deciding to leave off the end bit. Okay, maybe I practiced it a bit in the mirror. I get nervous sometimes, is that a crime? Besides, I followed along, just like my favorite movie said, keep it simple.

The skeptic look that she shot me made my face burn in embarrassment. Last time I use a lame movie for picking up girls. "Does it?"

"It totally does!" I shot back. I am fairly certain that my voice cracked a bit because she giggled at my response. I was making an impression alright, all the wrong impressions. "Well, I hope it does. My mom says that, never mind that." I shook my head at what I was about to say. She didn't want to hear about my large family, not now anyways.

Ruby just laughed that infectious laugh of hers and all I could do was laugh a bit with her. And then I found out that I am not the only dork here. "So, I got this thing!" Her hands reached behind her back and she hefted this red rifle into her hands. It was impressive at first glance but hot damn if it didn't become more impressive as it literally unfolded into a large black and red scythe, the cutting edge gleaming in the sun. I say impressive because that is the only word I can think of to describe it.

And the look on her face was pride as she beamed at me, a large smile breaking apart her face.

"Whoa! That is an awesome scythe!" And all of a sudden, my choice in weaponry felt inadequate.

If I thought that she was prideful about it before than she just proved me wrong as it folded back into a large red rifle as she held it in the ready position, the barrel pointed to the dirt, her finger stretched over the trigger guard. "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

I am not entirely sure on why I said this next bit. I know my way around a gun, I know what a rifle is and all the intricate details about it. My dad decided that I should at the very least know how to use one incase I needed to get food for myself or defend myself. I think I just wanted her to explain it more to me because she seemed way to excited about it and I found her passion in the subject refreshing. Besides, she didn't need to know about all of that, not yet anyways. "A what?"

The smile on her face made it so worth it. "It's also a gun." A hand made its way to the bolt, tugging it back before letting it go, chambering a round with an audible click.

I smiled widely at her, her excitement about her gun scythe rubbing off on me. "That is awesome!"

I honestly should have expected this question. I really, really should have but after hearing her ask it made me feel inadequate once again. "So, what've you got?"

Oh, you know, just the stolen sword and shield, Crocea Mors, in my mad dash to be a huntsman. The blade that my dad never wanted me touch because I was a klutz. You know, I'm still wondering how pissed he is right now that I stole it. No, she doesn't need to know that I stole this thing right now. "Oh, I, uh, I got this sword."

I can tell you right now, the only reason she didn't ask anymore questions was because I wowed her by unsheathing it, Crocea Mors's broadsword gleaming in the light of the day. And then I completely ruined it by grabbing the scabbard. It sprung to life in my hands, becoming a large kite shield with to golden arcs adorning its face. All right before my butterfingers got the best of me. I dropped it, the point of the shield bouncing off the walkway as I fumbled after it.

I am so great at making impressions.

When I finally got a hold of it and placed it over my forearm, I took the best defensive stance I could. I think I did pretty well, despite having no prior training. I based this off her excited expression as she ran her fingers over the shield. I think I impressed her.

"So, what do they do?"

That question made me falter a bit as I sheathed my sword and put it back at my belt. They were supposed to do something? I liked simplicity but she had a way to make me feel a bit less. No, that wasn't it. She made me feel like I should be more is the best way I can describe it. I guess all I could have done was tell her all the simple features that made me like it. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just, you know, put it away..." Really? That was the best I can do?

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does but you can carry more weight on the hips than using your shoulders and arms." Camping and hunting experience for the win!

Her giggle made it worth it. "Well, I am a bit of a dork when it comes to weapons, so, I guess I went a little overboard when designing my baby." You know, thinking back on it right now, I think that I understand why she makes my heart beat faster and my stomach float. It's my gut telling me that she's insane! Seriously, who, refers to their weapons as babies? Insanely cu… I mean insane people, that's who.

Another realization hit me right there. Something I really should have looked deeper into in all honesty. Well, I should have looked more into a lot of things. Would have made everything so much easier on my soul. "Wait a minute, you made that?!" If her little self holding an impressively large scythe was baffling before, her making it made it more so.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" It was at that moment that I may have realized that I didn't belong here. We were supposed to make them?!

My first thought was to try and salvage whatever I could. I liked the history of it so I went with that. "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" She laughed and I died a little inside. No idea why but what she said next made me feel at least a little better. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

I rubbed the back of my head in a sheepish manner, her smile and admiration for my simple sword and shield made me feel embarrassed and giddy. I really hope that I didn't blush and ruin whatever image I had with her but something tells me that I did. "Yeah, the classics..."

We started walking again, no aim in our goal. It felt nice. "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

Because you're cute and it was the right thing to do? Because I have a hero complex and a way to enact it? Neither were exactly the best answers to give. I am so glad that I did not lead with them. No, instead I went even lamer. "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" There I go, I went back to talking about my mom again. You know, I say some of the stupidest things sometimes.

If she minded the mom bit she didn't show it. She just smiled at the comment before looking around and brought the reality that we were supposed to be somewhere crashing down upon us. "Hey, where are we going?"

Didn't she know that I was following her? I honestly thought that she knew where she was going. "Uhm, I was following you." I looked around the school, trying to figure out where to go. "You think there is a directory somewhere? Something recognizable to point us where?" She stayed silent, giving me an uneasy answer. "Is that a no?"

She laughed at my question. "That's a 'no.'"

Eventually we did find our way to the main hall after talking for a minute. No idea how we did but we did. I learned so much about her and probably spilled way too much about myself. Apparently she is some prodigy because she managed to get into Beacon a whole two years early. Beats the hell outta what I did, far more impressive if you account for the fact that she got noticed after fighting off some bowler cap wearing thief. She has an older sister who likes to make bad puns, something tells me that there is more to it than I really want to know, oh, and she lives somewhere in Patch. She now knows that I have seven sisters, I am fairly certain that my dad is psychotic with pictures, and that I used to get tortured on a regular basis.

But none of that mattered anymore because as soon as we entered, the blonde girl with very little in the way of clothing that probably wants to murder me in my sleep called Ruby over. "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

And just like that she was gone, waving me off and telling me how we were going to talk after the ceremony. I felt dejected, alone, isolated. It was made worse by the fact that everyone seemed to back off me for some reason or another. I guess that my impression on the airship really did travel because I could have sworn I heard people talking about it. You know, looking back at it now, I still don't understand why seeing her walk away hurt so damn much.

I guess that the feeling was there because Ruby was the first friend I made here. Well, not just the first friend I made here but ever. That sound a lot worse on here than in my head.

I never really had much time to think it over as the headmaster, Ozpin, walked out to the balcony and addressed us all. He seemed, how do I say this, off. Like something was bugging him for some reason or another. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Wow, that speech was award winning. Does sarcasm transfer over to written word? Because in all honesty, it wasn't very uplifting. It was true, at least for me, but words of encouragement they were not. The blonde woman who entered with him had a face that seemed like she would ground anyone for just chewing gum dismissed us, leaving us to our thoughts.

To be honest, all I could do was think about sleep. It was at this point I am fairly certain that I became a major hit with everyone here with me, just not the way I imagined. When I decided to go on this very unlawful journey, I had thoughts of being liked, popular, slaying monsters and all that jazz. Instead I managed to throw up on people's shoes, get laughed at by an insane weapon nut who calls her scythe her baby, have a decent conversation with said weapon nut, grow a minor infatuation with her, and get laughed at for my most comfortable pj's, a Pumpkin Pete onesie.

It breathes, it's warm, and its comfortable. I'm keeping it. Why should I care what others think of it? Doesn't the song go like the shoes they wear aren't the shoes I wear but I don't care? I'm fairly certain they're beating each other at being each other anyways.

Anyways, I should probably go to sleep soon, I got a long day tomorrow if the rumors are to go off of. This is Jaune Arc, and I am beginning to think that I am in way over my head right now.

**A/N- I am going to be honest right now, I originally started this with making a Trollhunters cross but decided against it. Now I am fairly certain that a lot of things are obvious, I want them to be. This will eventually go down the route of AU but right now, I am probably going to be using the cannon as a guideline, making alterations to dialogue and interactions as I see fit. Any ideas on where I am going with this? Where I should go with this? Let me know in your comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Journal of Jaune Arc**

By The Good Life Creator 678

**Journal Entry Three**

My name is Jaune Arc and I should be dead a few times over. I now know beyond a reason of a doubt that I really have no business being here. I am also now under the assumption that it is too late for me to back out now, not that I would want to anyways. This is my dream after all.

I guess I should have known how this day was going to go by the start of it. The sun was bright, the wind breeze felt nice, the air was cool, and I forgot which locker I put my stuff in. We got locker assignments yesterday and uhm, I think my mind may have slipped because the number I had seemed way to high than what I memorized. Long story short, the note was right, my memory was not.

In my mad dash to find out where I put my locker I felt that oh so familiar sensation of my vascular system go into over drive, my head swimming, and my nerves going into euphoric sensation as I passed by Ruby and her sister, the blonde girl that wants to murder me. I think her name is Yang.

I am now calling the senses that Ruby gives me the warning signs because the way she was cradling her gun scythe was reminiscent of a mother to a child. I don't care how cute it is. That girl is a hazard to my health. I think.

So, in an effort to try and get her out of my mind, I went for the girl that I should like. A pretty girl, nice white hair, great completion, pale blue eyes that were like ice, a real Snow Angel. She's attractive and yet I feel absolutely nothing for her. I was told that it was supposed to be instantaneous, at least that was what my parents told me and I believe them. I really do but maybe if I try hard enough and ignore the warning signs that Ruby gives off then I could really like Snow Angel.

After I get passed her horrible, horrible attitude so for now, she's Ice Queen.

I walked in on her talking to a tall red headed girl with green eyes and a lot of shining brass with a motherly air that enveloped her. She seemed really nice as a person despite the fact that I now know she can kick my ass everyday of the week, though, at this moment, I am sure that everyone here can.

"So, Pyrrha," Ice Queen began talking, an enamored sheen in her eyes as she talked to the motherly red head. "Have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." You know, looking back at it now, I don't think Pyrrha was really excited about being on a team with Ice Queen anyways. It carried in her voice, not that the white haired girl cared much anyways.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together," Ice Queen pressed on.

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha spoke out, her voice betraying her words.

"Great!" Ice Queen exclaimed, clasping her hands in a very excited tone. I found out why she was excited about it and it is a pretty shallow reason. Though at the moment I didn't connect all the dots. I was too focused on trying to get rid of the Warning Signs that Ruby gave me.

So, to clear my head and in a valiant effort to go after the girl that didn't give me a heart attack from looking too long, I made one of my greatest impressions ever. "You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." I gave my award winning smile, outstretched my hand in an effort to learn her name and tried to ooze confidence. I now know that did not work one single bit because she just looked at me like I didn't even matter.

I wish I could say that it didn't hurt, but it did. She didn't even know me but she looked at me like I was a nobody. I guess that she knows more about me than I realize. Maybe I put out what I am in my appearance more than I realize. I read somewhere that you can read a lot about a person by just looking at how they hold themselves. Maybe Ice Queen mastered how to read people.

At least someone wanted to be friendly at least because the motherly redhead took my hand and shook it with a bright smile on her face. "Nice to meet you, Jaune."

My line of thinking at the time was that maybe if the girl with flowing red hair liked me, maybe Ice Queen would follow suit. Like many things in my life, I was completely and utterly wrong because the object of my mindless distractions from the Warning Signs of the cute reaper tried so hard to push me away. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" She yelled indignantly. I don't think she really liked the idea of Pyrrha being friendly with me or something.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, not taking the hint that maybe this Ice Queen really didn't like me at the moment. "Embarrassed? I'm not that bad, I promise." Never say that your bad, even if you're saying that you're not that bad. It leaves room for being somewhat bad. I ignored everything I said and pressed on. I needed a distraction and my heart was finally going back to normal. "So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so you can still be a partner with anyone here and still be on the same team," Pyrrha spoke. I like her, I really do because she just gave me new found hope in my distraction from Ruby.

I should have crushed that hope because I know damn well that I went on a roll, got my dignity and pride shot down in one swift motion. Never go for the girl that you feel nothing for, it doesn't never goes very well. "You don't say," I spoke, moving towards Ice Queen. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." I pointed to both Pyrrha and I to accentuate my point.

"Jaune, was it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" I have said that before and it bears repeating, I should have done a hell of a lot more research into being a huntsman. Would have made life so much easier for me.

"Not in the slightest."

At the moment, I did not know what she was talking about. Pyrrha did familiar at the time though, so, I should have known who she was. Snow Angel gestured to Pyrrha with a look that could kill babies. "This is Pyrrha."

Pyrhaa smiled brightly at me as she waved at me. "Hello, again."

And then Snow Angel went on a tirade on all the reasons why I should know exactly who Pyrrha Nikos is. Apparently, the woman in bronze is a total badass outside her mother hen persona. She graduated top of Sanctum, still no idea on where it is, won the Mistral Tournament four times running, setting a new record, and was on the box of my favorite cereal, Pumpkin Pete, though she said blasphemy about it. I don't care if it's unhealthy, I'm still eating it.

And after that spiel, Snow Angel crushed my confidence even more. "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" I really hope that I can get passed her attitude because it really is hurtful.

"I guess not, sorry." I hung my head in shame at the tone of Snow Angel's words.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" And just like that my spirits were at a all time high once again.

"D'oh, stop it!"

Snow Angel huffed at me in annoyance at the sight, her eyes narrowed, but I really didn't care at the moment. Someone actually believed in me! I was over the moon! Reality has a funny way of coming down with crushing force at the worst possible moments.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation," commanded a familiar static voice of the intercom system. "Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

I was shoved aside into a locker as Snow Angel took her exit, her heels clacking against the tile floor. I think she really wanted to get away from me. Pyrrha waved at me at least so that was good. Didn't exactly make me feel better about being dejected in the worst way possible but it was nice.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" a new voice asked as I slumped to the ground. Looking up I realized who it was, the blonde girl who may want to murder me. At least that was my thought until she was talking to me. At that moment I realized that she didn't want to kill me. I can tell you that I have no idea why.

And then my heart started going at one thousand horse power as my mind fired off into the familiar sense of the Warning Signs of Ruby. Now our roles were reversed as she offered me her hand.

"Yeah, lady killer, that's me alright," I spoke out in a sarcastic tone. "I really don't know what I was expecting." That was a lie, I knew I would get dejected by the way Ice Queen looked at me from the get go. Ruby's pressence just reminded me of why I needed a distraction. However, I maybe speaking too soon here but I liked the feelings I was getting.

But this girl is a safety hazard, I can't let it get to me.

Her smile made my mind go into overdrive as she led me out of the locker room. I am still trying to figure her out. "Come on Jaune, let's go." It felt nice being around her. It really did. All of it felt natural. Looking back at it now, maybe they weren't Warning Signs after all.

After getting to the cliff, I figured out some new things. The first was that the headmaster is a sadist in the truest of senses who likes to watch his students fight for their lives after being launched off a cliff! In hindsight but I should have realized what was going on as they led us to platforms. I should have realized what was going on as students were being hurled into the air off of giant springboards. I should have realized it after the head masters comment about having a landing strategy. I had multiple times to realize it but I was too busy in questioning his sanity, how we are going to land, where exactly this set of ruins were, and what the relics that were supposed to be getting even look like.

I got all the answers I was looking for and so much more after being launched myself. The headmaster really is a very insane man.

I did get a nice look at what a landing strategy is though. Everyone's weapons unfolded to life and it just made me feel inadequate once again as the rolled and slashed through the trees. I would have had more appreciation for the sight but I was too busy screaming for my life like a little girl as the only thought that passed through my head was 'I am going to die. I am going to die and all they could find was a bloody heap of contorted bones, viscera, and pain gravy.'

I must have made a good impression with Pyrrha because without her, I would have been Grimm Food without putting up much a fight. Surprised the hell out of me because one minute I was plummeting and the next I was pinned to a tree by a bronze and red spear in my hood. I am going to need to buy a new one tomorrow. Hopefully another Pumpkin Pete one.

She smiles a lot at me, no idea why. I think she's just really friendly. Though, she did point something out to me when she pulled me out of the tree and started towards this set of ruins to get our relics.

The familiar popping sound of shots fired rang out through the trees. Oil and combustible powder filled my nostrils. "You here the shots?" I inquired, looking around us.

"Yeah, it seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy," she replied, her strides moving forward. She looked calm and collected, something I was not at the time. I was shaking in fear but I could not let it paralyze me. I wanted to do this, I needed to do this. I will be damned if I let fear keep me from moving.

I have a bad habit of getting lost in thought because I should have seen the branch coming. Leaves and stems brushed against my cheek, drawing blood as I went crashing to the floor. It stung a bit but didn't hurt. Physically anyways, my pride was a whole different story because it kept getting blow after blow.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled out to me, looking more worried than I was. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, It's just a scratch," I replied to her in what I had hoped would be a reassuring tone. Her worried face never faltered though, kinda made be worried myself. Then I figured out why, another reason of why I should have done more research on what being a huntsman really means.

"Why didn't you activate your aura?"

You know, looking back now, I really have no idea why she is so excited on being on a team with me. All my answers and actions should never instill confidence in anyone sane. Maybe Snow Angel, in all her pride killing meanness, is really the sanest of 'em all.

"What?"

Her eyes narrowed in curiosity at me, asking me if I knew what she was talking about. I tried, and failed, to save face by saying of course I did, redirecting the question at her. She may have smiled at me but I am almost positive that she could see through all of my false bravado. She really is too nice for someone being so badass.

So, apparently aura is the manifestation of our souls, something bears the weight of our burdens and becomes a shield for our hearts. It's kind of like our guardians, constantly there and anyone with a soul has aura. A personal phantom that is always there for you. If anyone has practice with it, aura becomes a shield from everything. The monsters that I want to protect the world from don't have it, being soulless being who know only hate. She says it because Grimm is the dark and we are the light but I think it's much more than that. Our aura is connected to everything we use, baring our soul to the world deflects anything that can cause harm, imbue weapons and protect us and our souls.

It is the essence of our life.

After she told me what aura really was she unlocked mine. The way she did it threw me through a loop because I thought she over extended herself, still think she did. I really do owe her my life.

She had me close my eyes and concentrate on my center. At the time I had no clue on what she was doing or why I should close my eyes in the first place but I did it. Having your aura unlocked for the first time feels indescribable. The phantom that always followed me became a heavy weight that encased my being. My muscles spasmed in response, quivering at the gentle touches of a force that refused definition. I felt stronger than I have ever been in my whole life. It was amazing.

She really shouldn't have done that for me, because she exhausted herself. Apparently after unlocking someone's aura, it takes a whole lot out of you. But she tried to reassure me that everything was fine and that I should be happy because I have a lot of aura. She was right, I should be happy but I felt bad for her. I should be more than what I am right now. I shouldn't be dragging people down. It hurts thinking back on it now, it really does.

But at least the cut is gone now and because of that, I was finally able to do, so I really do owe her a hell of a lot.

After walking for a bit we came to foreboding cave, dust falling from the top of the maw, the mouth marked by drawings of armies going against giants. The air that escaped was warm and wet, the smell of copper faintly present. I looked around a bit more towards the maw and then at Pyrrha and decided to impress her.

"You know, when I was a kid my dad used to take me hunting all the time."

I'm not sure if her look of curiosity and impressed smile were genuine or not but I like to think that it was. It made me go on with my train of thought. "He taught me how to track, what to look for, what smells and what doesn't." I pointed to the markings and the large amount to stains in the dirt. "There are drag marks, blood, yet there are no foot prints. Something was killed in the forest then drug there."

Pyrrha narrowed here eyes and looked pensive at the scene. Her bronze sword and shield went in her hands as her muscles tensed. She made me worried about the entire scene, like she knew something was up. I should have taken her cue, I should have took her and ran very, very far away but I was too curious. Indescribable fear launched itself into my heart, anxiety rushed my veins, adrenaline fogged my head space yet curiosity told me to go and take a closer look.

I should have ignored it completely.

As soon as we got to the opening of the maw, I heard a jittering sound. Blood became ice as Pyrrha tensed up beside me. Metal scraping against metal sounded off as her blade changed shapes, becoming a rifle, the barrel aimed down the cave. Thundering movement echoed, bouncing off the walls, dust and pebbles falling about to the ground giving me an idea.

Unsheathing Crocea Mors, I stabbed the blade into the earth and unfolded the shield. I took the thing both hands, fingers grasped around the edge, and did what I like to think the most spectacularly stupid thing I could of think of at the time. With a breath and a heavy swing I smacked the surface of the shield against cave wall. The metal reverberated in my hands, pebbles fell down, clattering against the walls and the floor. The jittering got closer, rows of glowing red eyes pierced the darkness, a golden orb following with it. I had a fleeting thought that the glowing light was the relic that we needed to find but I shoved it away because I did not want to see what it came with. With a second smack, dust fell along with rocks the size of my fist but it wasn't enough. The thing with red eyes got closer, its shape becoming visible. Pincers that looked like industrial sized pruning sheers, bone white plates with red markings, and as the relic got closer I realized it was a stinger! I was staring down a giant scorpion with a smell of rotten blood and burnt hair as it skittered towards us at blazing speeds.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Pyrrha shot round after round at the thing, the shots fired ringing in my ears as I brought the shield up one more time and smacked it against the cave wall one last time. Rocks became boulders as the thing lunged its giant stinger right at my torso before becoming encased in rocks, stopping about a couple inches. I was in shock, I almost died and all I could do was stand there rooted and laugh like I was insane.

Pyrrha shook me out of my momentary laps of insanity, scolded me for running to danger before saying that I did good. The tail stuck in the rocks moved a bit but I didn't care. I just wanted to leave there and never look back.

Anyways, that is what I got for now, Nora, one of my teammates is trying to read over my shoulder. It's really not that interesting but I will finish before the end of the night, I promise, after I get her from trying to burn my pj's. This is Jaune Arc and I am fairly certain that I am having an existential crisis on what kind of huntsman I want to be.

**A/N-I am happy that this has gained traction. Really, I am. I started this because I never did a first person like this but after reading Tales from the Gas Station and Accounts from a Lonely Radio Station and a bunch of stuff on here. I made reference to one of those and last chapter, I made a reference to a band that appeared on Whats New Scooby Doo. I wanna see who gets it.**

**One person asked me if this was going to be a dating sim. No, I don't know how to do that and I don't play them. I am going to end this with a couple things. One, I need help with another story I am writing, To Run with Golden Wolves, it's in my profile. Another is what is the hardest boss you had to face that should have been easy. For me it is Micolash, Host of the Nightmare. It got so bad that I cheese him with no remorse, pride be damned, Micolash be dead.**


End file.
